Prank's rebut
by AmbiguousKnight47
Summary: Chloe Beale is known for pranking. Unfortunately there is one person that was always at the receiving end of it, her wife of 4 years Rebeca Beale. As the time pass by Beca started get used to her wife pranking her so she is a little worried that her wife had not even once prank her this last few weeks. Little did she know that her wife is readying a big prank on her. G!P Chloe.


Hello everyone!

Sorry for not updating any of my stories for the past months, my laptop gave up on me so I need to rewrite everything but I'll slowly update them all in the coming semestral break. Also work is keeping me busy; I can't believe teachers were much more hard headed than the students. In case you're wondering what my work is I'm teaching teacher in integrating Technology and education and when I say they are hard headed then I really mean it. Any way this story is just a crazy thing I had in mind but I'm too lazy to type it immediately. So here it is, hope you enjoy.

I would very much appreciate if you all lower you expectations*stage whisper*.

 **(0100 0100 – 0100 1011 – 0100 1000 - 0100 1011 – 0101 1000 – 0100 1101)**

Chloe Beale is known for pranking, not one person she knows that has never been her target. Unfortunately there is one person that was always at the receiving end of it, her wife of 4 years Rebeca Beale. As the time pass by Beca started get used to her wife pranking her so she is a little worried that her wife had not even once prank her this last few weeks. Little did she know that her wife is readying a big prank on her and Chloe is planning to execute that today.

 **(0100 0100 – 0100 1011 – 0100 1000 - 0100 1011 – 0101 1000 – 0100 1101)**

"Hello guys! So as you all know I'm Chloe" Chloe talks to the camera" and today I'm going to once again prank my lovely wife Beca. This time it will be a well-planned cheating prank. You see here with me is my wife's best friend Stacie" She gestured to the tall brunette beside her. "Beca joke once that if there is a possibility that I will cheat on her it will be with Stacie. So for the last few weeks I'm not pranking her and showing her little interest and affection and Stacie here is also giving hint to everyone that we are getting closer. "Beca is at Aubrey's place now and will be back any time." Waving 2 strapless tops. "You see here are the cameras to catch everything that will happen to this prank. And for this prank we're gonna wear this so it will look like we are wearing nothing under the sheet when she come in."

There was a sound of car stopping at the garage and Chloe and Stacie prepared to lie down in bed and making loud sex noise all the while Beca was entering the house. Once Chloe sense that Beca is now close to the bedroom she positioned herself on top of Stacie while doing movements that looks a lot like trusting to Stacie and making loud moans. **(note: I think I forgot to tell you that Chloe is G!P here. well most of fics she's G!P I just love to see her that way).**

The door was suddenly opened revealing a shock stricken Beca in front of it hand to the mouth and tears slowly falling. The view in front of her being her wife on top of another girl who is awfully sounds familiar to her. Chloe pretend to be surprised to Beca's sudden appearance feigning to cover herself and on the process showing Stacie face too.

"Beca it's not what you think it is." Chloe explains while standing up still feigning to cover herself.

"No, no this isn't real. How could you do this to me?" Beca said as she slowly back out the room.

"Babe it's not like that" Chloe said.

"Don't you ever babe me, I hate you. God I can't have this baby with you." Beca shouted.

"Babe listen it's just a pra.. Wait wh..what baby?" Chloe asked confused. She was about to reveal it was a prank but her mind was interrupted by what Beca had just said.

"I'm pregnant with your twins you fucking asshole" Beca shouted while she run for the door.

Chloe was so shocked that she didn't chase after Beca, a few moments later she heard the car started and drove off the garage. That is when her mind started to run again.

"What did she just say?" Chloe asked

"She said she's pregnant dumbo" Stacie said.

"Oh my God! She's pregnant? With twins? Wow!"

"okay, Chloe I know your excited about that news but can you like chase after her now before she starts to think that we just resumed having sex." Stacie said to Chloe while pushing her to the front door.

"But I don't know where to find her." Chloe reasoned.

"Think about it Chloe she's only close to you, me and Aubrey. Now where would she go if she ran away from us?" Stacie stated.

"Oh, yeah right I'll follow her now. Can you like follow there too and bring the cameras with you to show to her in case she won't believe in me?" Chloe requested.

"With pleasure. I can't believe I'm going to be an aca-aunt. Go get your girl." Stacie said while giving Chloe one final shove.

 **(0100 0100 – 0100 1011 – 0100 1000 - 0100 1011 – 0101 1000 – 0100 1101)**

Once at the door to Aubrey's house Chloe knock. The moment the door opened she was greeted by a slap from Aubrey (Aubrey slap Chloe as in Aubrey Chloe's best friend slapped her.)

"How dare you come here? How could you do that to Beca? Do you have any idea how excited she was when she left here to tell you about the babies? She's super excited and when she came here crying I thought you were not happy with the pregnancy but cheating Chloe? Are you serious? Don't you know any better?" Aubrey said furiously.

"Bree, that's not it. I need to talk to her it was just a prank. Stacie and I set it up to joke on her. It's not real it is just a prank. Stacie is coming here to show the video from the hidden cameras at home." Chloe explained hurriedly.

"Is that the truth?" came Beca's voice who they didn't notice listening to them. Beca looks really sad and her face is covered with tears and smeared mascara.

"Yes, Baby it's true. We planned to prank you big time that's why I didn't prank you this last few weeks for you to be suspecting about it and not to think it was a prank." Chloe said while walking towards Beca.

"I'll only believe in you if I saw the video. You said that Stacie is coming right?" Beca said crossing her arms and distancing from Chloe.

"Yes, babe she'll be here any minute." Chloe said.

A few moments later Stacie indeed came and showed Beca and Aubrey the video of the prank. Beca seems satisfied with the proof and smile. Stacie then tries to initiate a hug but was met with a slap. Everyone in the room was shocked and Beca was laughing.

"That's for agreeing with Chloe to prank me." Beca said chuckling.

"But why me? You didn't slap Chloe" Stacie whined.

"Yeah, but Aubrey slap her. And besides…" Beca trailed off why walking towards Chloe.

"AGGGHHHHh!" Screamed Chloe when Beca squeezed her balls.

"It's more painful for her this way." Beca said with a wink.

"That hurts babe. But what now? Do you forgive me?" Chloe asked. Stacie cleared her throat.

"Uhm do you forgive me and Stacie?" Chloe change her question.

"Yeah Babe I forgive you both but please don't do that to me again the doctor said we need to be careful with me being pregnant since it's not that safe to have twins with my size." Beca said.

"Yeah, babe I know that now. I'm not gonna do that again. I love you babe and I will also love the 2 of you there." While kissing the Beca and caressing her stomach.

 **End**

 **(0100 0100 – 0100 1011 – 0100 1000 - 0100 1011 – 0101 1000 – 0100 1101)**

And that's it. O know it's boring. I'm just crazy and I want to post that one. I love a pregnant Beca and G!P Chloe because of their antics, the only problem is that I'm not good at writing what I have in mind so sorry for the boring plot. Also I would like to apologize for every grammatical error, spellings, punctuations and so on and so forth. Thank for reading again.

By the way I still promise to update my stories maybe not today but within this month I'll update. Thanks for reading all of my stories I really appreciate it. Have a good day


End file.
